


[FanVid] The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || You and I

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazekiel vid for Sanne (outruneverything.tumblr.com) to 'You and I' by JOHNNYSWIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FanVid] The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruneverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruneverything/gifts).



On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || You and I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7ZolUnpvZ8)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || You and I](https://vimeo.com/181555120)


End file.
